Good Bye
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: What I wish had happened at the end of Run Away Little Boy**Complete**
1. Default Chapter

"Good bye…Mary."

Rory watched Tristen turn and walk away. Turning her head, she saw Dean watching them. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what she needed to do. Lifting her skirt, she ran down the hall and outside. Tristen was just climbing in his father's car. 

"TRISTEN!"

He looked up, seeing her. Rory ran down the steps to him. He looked at his father.

"Five minutes."

Tristen shut the door as Rory ran towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"Tristen I…"

He placed a finger against her lips.

"Don't say it."

Slowly he removed his finger.

"But Tristen I need to tell you something."

A smile crossed his face.

"I know." He whispered

Slowly he leaned forward. Rory's eyes closed as he got closer. She felt his lips brush against her softly. The kiss was almost a sweet as the one they shared at the party so many months ago. He pulled back slowly and whispered

"I love you Rory Gilmore."

Tristen stepped back and opened the car door. Rory wiped the tears from her cheeks. She watched as he climbed in the car. Before he shut the door, he said

"Don't forget me."

Then he closed the door. The car started and drove off into the night. Rory stood there until the taillights disappeared. Tears fell from her eyes. She felt someone wrap a jacket around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw her mother standing behind her.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter. Rory wrapped her arms around her mother, crying against her shoulder. Lorelai stroked Rory's head.

"You'll see him again." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Tristen leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. He hated himself for what had happened this evening. Breaking into that safe was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He would never be able to forget the look of disappointment in Rory's eyes when he told her.

The car came to a stop about 15 minutes later. Tristen figured that they were at the airport. Slowly he opened his eyes. To his shock, they were sitting in front of his grandfather's house. Turning to his father, he said

"Why are we here?"

"Your grandfather will explain everything when you get inside."

When he didn't say anymore, Tristen opened the door and climbed out. As he shut the door, his father pulled away. Slowly he turned away and headed up the sidewalk. He pushed the doorbell and stepped back. The door opened and his grandfather's housekeeper, Mrs. Phillips, appeared. She smiled at him.

"Hello Tristen." She said, "Your grandfather is in his study. May I take your coat?"

Tristen smiled at the woman as he slipped off his jacket. He handed it to her and headed down the hall. The door to his grandfather's study was open so he stepped inside. Janlen Dugray looked up, seeing his grandson.

"Come here."

Tristen approached the desk. He pulled a chair next to the desk. 

"Did your father explain why you are here?"

"He said you would, I thought I was going to military school."

"Tristen when your father told me about what you did I was deeply disappointed in you." Janlen began, "You have your whole future ahead of you. How could you jeopardize everything."

Tristen didn't know what to say. He was used to hearing this speech from his father and he always blew it off. His grandfather was a different story. To hear his grandfather express his disappointment really hit him hard.

"Tristen are you listening to me?"

He looked up, meeting his grandfather's eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say. I am so sorry. I will never do it again." Tristen felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I really messed everything up. I was that I could take everything back."

His grandfather smiled.

"I know you do. I have spoke with your father and he has agreed to let you come here to live with me."

"What about military school?"

"You will be enrolled in Bates Military Academy in Hartford. You will go to school and come home. No more partying, no more staying out at all hours and no more bad influences. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir."

"You break one more rule and you will be sent to finish you schooling in North Carolina."

"Yes sir."

"Now go see Mrs. Phillips. She will show you to your room. Tomorrow your father will send over your things. Monday we will go to Bates and get you enrolled."

Tristen stood slowly and moved towards the door. Before walking out, he turned to his grandfather.

"Thank you…for believing in me."

He was about half way down the hall when he remembered something. Turning around, he walked back to the study. He opened the door and stepped inside. His grandfather looked up from the paper on his desk.

"Yes Tristen."

"I have no reason to ask and I know you will say no but I have to ask. Can I…Is it all right if I…I have somewhere I have to go. I let someone down tonight and this person is very important to me."

When his grandfather didn't say anything, he turned slowly.

"See Mrs. Phillips. She will give you the keys but I want you back by 11:00pm."

Tristen turned to his grandfather.

"Thank you."

"She must be an amazing girl."

"She is."

Tristen walked out of the room and ran down the hall. He explained everything to Mrs. Phillips and she quickly handed over the keys. Quickly he made his way to the garage and slid behind the wheel of the car. He started it and pulled away from the house.

But what do I say to her? 


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai led Rory into Luke's diner.

"Sit down. I'll get us some coffee."

Rory nodded and walked over to a table in the corner. Lorelai watched her daughter for a moment, then walked up to the counter. Luke looked up from the glasses he was wiping.

"We're closing."

"I need two cups of coffee Luke."

"No coffee. You drink too much coffee."

"Look at the girl behind me."

Luke looked over Lorelai's shoulder at Rory. She had her head down on the table.

"What happened?"

"Broken heart."

"What did he do to her this time." Luke asked defensively, "I'll kill that punk if he hurt her."

"Down boy." She said, "Its the other way around."

"What?"

"Rory broke up with Dean tonight."

"Why?"

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at Rory.

"She's in love."

********

A car pulled into Stars Hollow, the driver looking around. He pulled over to the curb and climbed out of the car. Looking around he saw the dance studio where they rehearsed their scene for Romeo and Juliet a few weeks earlier. 

I was such a jerk to her. 

Looking around, he spotted a building across the street with its lights still on. He made his way across the street. Looking up, he saw the sign for the hardware store.

Probably a waste of time. 

Shaking his head, he pulled open the door. To his surprise, it was not a hardware store but a diner. Two people stood at the counter talking. Tristen approached the counter, clearing his throat.

"We're closed." The man said, not turning his attention from the woman

"Sir, I was wondering if I could get some information." Tristen said quietly, "I am trying to find Rory Gilmore."

Luke looked up, his eyes narrowing. The woman moved away from the counter, approaching him. Lorelai studied the boy in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you looking for my daughter?"

"Tristen DuGray." He said quietly

"Evil Tristen?"

"Please I need to find Rory." He said, "I don't have much time."

Lorelai took his by the shoulders and turned him around.

"She's right over there."

Tristen saw the girl sitting at the table with her head down. Lorelai handed him a cup of coffee and whispered

"Take this to her."

When he didn't move, Lorelai gave him a gentle nudge. Tristen moved slowly across the diner to the table. He set the up in front of her.

"Thanks mom." Came a muffled reply

Tristen pulled out a chair and sat down. Rory raised her head slightly and Tristen saw her red, swollen eyes. He felt his insides turn over, knowing he was the cause of her pain. 

"Tristen." She whispered, not believing her eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Its been written, then rewritten several times. Nothing really seemed right. If its well received, then I will continue.

Tristen reached across the table, taking her hand in his. He knew that he had a lot to tell her in a short amount of time. Looking over his shoulder, he saw two people watching them. Turning back to Rory, he asked

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

She nodded, still not speaking. Pulling her hand out of his, she stood up and moved towards the counter. He watched as she talked to her mother. Slowly she turned around and walked back to the table. As she picked up her jacket and slipped it on, he stood up. Together, they walked out of the dinner.

Luke watched them from the counter until they disappeared. Turning to Lorelai, he said

"Are you just going to let them leave?"

"I trust her."

As they walked outside, Tristen felt his nervousness increase. Rory still hadn't said a word and it was driving him crazy. She turned to him.

"Where is your car?"

"What?"

"Your car? You did drive here right?"

"Down the street." He said, still not sure what she was up to.

Together they walked down the street to his car. He unlocked the door and let her in. Slowly he closed the door and walked around to his side. He opened his door and slid inside. 

"Where to?" he asked, starting the engine

"Down the street. Turn left at the first intersection."

He drove down the street and turned left. About ten minutes later, she said

"Pull in here."

He pulled in and the headlights revealed a house. Rory opened the door and climbed out. Tristen turned off the engine and slid out of the car. He watched as Rory pulled out a set of key and walked towards the house. Slowly Tristen followed her up the steps. She was about to unlock the door when they heard

"This is why you dumped me."

They turned to a dark corner of the porch to see a figure. The person stepped into the light.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I think you owe me an explanation but I got all the answers I need." He said, his voice rising, "Maybe you should tell me how long this has been going on."

"Dean go home. Its over and there's nothing to talk about."

He moved towards them, anger flashing in his eyes. Stopping in front of Rory, he glared down at her.

"Tell me!" he shouted

Rory fell back against Tristen.

"You're just like you mother." He said, then started to walk away.

Tristen turned Rory around in his arms and saw the tears in her eyes. Gently he wiped them away with his fingers. 

"Stay here." He whispered

She watched him start down the steps after Dean

"Tristen…don't…."

Dean was at the end of the driveway when he heard

"I think you owe her an apology."

He spun around to see Tristen.

"She's not worth it. She's trash."

Tristen felt his anger rising. Dean turned and started walking away when Tristen flew at him. Dean turned and Tristen's fist connected with his jaw. He rubbed his jaw, then started to laugh.

"You asked for it rich boy."

He grabbed Tristen by the collar and slammed his fist into his stomach. Tristen felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He would have slumped to the ground but Dean still had him by the collar. Dean pulled him up again and this time his fist connected with Tristen's face. He let him go and Tristen fell to the ground, his eyes closing.

"Tristen? Please wake up Tristen."

His eyes opened slowly. A pair of blue eyes stared into his.

"Ro…Rory."

He tried to get up but pain shot through his body.

"Just lay still." 

"My…grandfather." He managed, "Looking for me. Don't…want…to mess up."

He fell back into a deep sleep. Rory held his hand in hers. Lorelai walked into the living room to see her daughter kneeling next to Tristen.

"How is he?"

"Okay I guess. He said something about his grandfather looking for him."

"Is that all he said."

"Yeah."

Lorelai stood up, picking up the phone. Rory watched as her mother dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"The one person who could help us." She whispered, covering the phone. When the person picked up, she said "Hi mom. Everything is fine. She's fine. Mom…mom…do you know the DuGray's…yes that's right, with Rory. Yes he is a nice boy. Mom, do you happen to know his grandfather…Janlen…would you happen to have his phone number. Its a long story mom. I'll explain on Friday night. Thanks mom…bye."

She hung up the phone and dialed another number. Rory watched, still holding Tristen's hand in hers.

"Yes, may I speak with Janlen DuGray. Mr. DuGray, you don't know me but my name is Lorelai Gilmore. My daughter is a friend of your grandson Tristen. No, he hasn't done anything wrong sir. I wanted you to know that's he's at my house. Well there was a little incident…He was defending my daughter. Yes sir, I'll have him home in the morning. Good bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone. 

"Is everything all right mom?"

"Yeah. We have to have him home in the morning."

Rory nodded, not moving.

"Okay, to bed with you."

"What if he wakes up?"

"Trust me mini me. I don't think he will be up soon."

Reluctantly Rory let go of Tristen's hand and stood up. Her mother walked upstairs, leaving Rory alone with Tristen. After a minute, Rory leaned down and whispered

"Good night Tristen."

She brushed her lips against his, stood up and walked out of the room. As she shut her door, a voice whispered

"Good…night…Rory."


	5. Chapter 5

Rory slid out of bed early the next morning. She walked quietly through the kitchen and into the living room. Carefully she knelt beside Tristen. In the dim light, she could see the purple bruise that formed on his cheek. She took his hand in hers.

"Tristen why did you do something so stupid."

"I didn't think it was stupid."

"Tristen?"

He turned his head slowly to the side.

"Hey Rory."

He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Its my fault this happened."

"I was the one who tried to fight him." He said, "Because I love you."

"And I love you."

She got up on her knees and leaned over him. Gently she brushed her lips against his. His arm carefully wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. As they pulled apart, she said

"Can you get up?"

"I think so."

With Rory's help, he managed to sit up on the couch.

"Now what?"

"We get you on your feet."

Rory sat down next to him and slipped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Let me know if its too much for you."

Slowly they managed to get him to his feet. Tristen held his hand to his stomach, letting out a groan. 

"Are you all right?"

"Just a little sore."

Very slowly she led him out of the living room, through the kitchen and to her bedroom door. As she opened the door, he saw her bed. She helped him into the room and to the bed. Gently she eased him down, then stood up.

"We should have put you in here last night." She said, "Its a lot more comfortable than the couch."

She grabbed the blanket from the edge of the bed and pulled it up over him.

"Try to get a little more sleep. We'll take you home later."

She turned to walk out when he said

"Where are you going."

Turning back to him, she said

"The couch."

"Please stay."

"Tristen, I don't think…"

"Nothing will happen." He said, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Rory moved back to the bed. Carefully she sat on the edge, then laid down next to him. After a few minutes, she moved over to that her head was resting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm lightly around his waist and felt his wrap around her.

"Good night." He whispered

"Good night."

Sorry so short. Wanted to get something more out. I promise to write something longer this weekend when I have time. Till then, remember to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory's eyes opened slowly, focusing on the ceiling. She tried to get up but something kept her from moving. Looking down, she saw an arm draped across her waist. Turning her head slightly, she found Tristen staring at her.

"Morning." She whispered, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He said, leaning forward to kiss her.

She pulled back slowly, looking at him. Lightly she ran her finger over the bruise on his cheek.

"Tristen I am so sorry."

"Rory it wasn't your fault. I am the one who tried to fight Dean."

"But it was because of me."

"It was because I love you." He said, "You mean everything to me."

Rory moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Slowly she opened her eyes again. Propping herself up on her elbow, she said

"You ready to get up?"

"Not really." He said, looking at the clock, "But I have to get back to Hartford soon."

Rory slid off the bed and stood up. She walked around to the other side of the bed and helped him up. They walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai drinking a cup of coffee. Rory immediately froze in her tracks.

"Mom…nothing happened…I…he…the…couch…lumpy…bed…more…comfortable…but…nothing…happened."

"Slow down mini me." Lorelai said, "I believe you."

She looked up at the clock.

"Tristen we should probably get you back to Hartford. I promised your grandfather."

"All right."

She looked at his clothes, which were wrinkled and dirty.

"I think I have some of Rory's father's clothes." She said, "Would you like to borrow some."

"Thank you." He said, "Would it be all right if I took a shower."

"Sure." She said, "Rory can show you where the bathroom is and I will get the clothes."

Rory, Tristen and Lorelai all stood up. Rory led Tristen down the hall to the bathroom while Lorelai went up stairs to get some clothes. Rory stopped outside a door and opened it. 

"Everything should be in the shower. Yell if you can't find something."

Lorelai knocked on the edge of the door.

"Everyone decent?"

"Yes mom."

Lorelai walked into the bathroom, a small bundle in her hands. She set it on the edge of the sink.

"That should be everything you need."

"Thanks guys…for everything."

"Not a problem." Lorelai said, "Now we will leave you to do what you have to do."

Lorelai started to walk out, then turned to see Rory still standing in her sport. Backing up, she took Rory by the shoulders and guided her out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she said

"Go get dressed."

Rory nodded, heading for her bedroom. Lorelai walked back into the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee. Ten minutes later, Rory emerged wearing a pair of jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and tennis shoes. She walked over to the coffeepot and poured herself a cup. As she sat down, her mother looked at her.

"Nothing happened last night."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Lorelai said, "And I believe you."

"Good." Rory said, drinking her coffee.

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Tristen emerged wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. He walked into the kitchen to see Rory and Lorelai sitting at the table.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked

"Let's go." Lorelai said, standing up

Rory stood slowly and the three of them walked out of the house. Lorelai climbed into her jeep while Rory and Tristen walked over to his car. He threw his keys to Rory and said

"You drive."

Rory unlocked the doors and slid behind the wheel of the car. Tristen slid into the passengers seat and she started the car. They pulled away from the Gilmore house, heading towards the highway. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rory pulled up in front of the large house about half an hour later. She turned off the engine, pulled the keys out and handed them to Tristen. Looking in the mirror, she watched Lorelai pull in behind them. 

Rory opened her door and climbed out. She walked around to Tristen's side and opened the door. Carefully he slid out of the car.

"I'll call you tonight." Rory said, moving towards her mother's jeep

"Rory?"

She stopped, turning towards him

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come in?"

"I think my mom needs to get back to Stars Hollow."

"Rory will you please come in and meet my grandfather." He said, "Ask you mom to come in too."

"All right."

She walked over to her mom's jeep. They talked for a few minutes, then Lorelai opened her door and slid out. She and Rory walked towards Tristen. Rory took his hand and the three of them walked towards the house. They walked up the steps and to the front door. Tristen pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and they walked inside.

"Hello?" he called

Mrs. Phillips came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Tristen."

"Hi Mrs. Phillips." He said, "This is Rory and Lorelai Gilmore."

"Welcome. Can I get either of you anything?"

"No thanks." They said at the same time.

"Is my grandfather in his study."

"Yes, he was waiting for you to get home. He wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Thanks."

Turning to them, he said

"Are you two ready?"

"Sure." Lorelai said

Tristen led them down the hall, stopping outside a door. He knocked and someone said

"Come in."

Tristen opened the door and stepped inside followed by Rory and Lorelai. Janlen Dugray stood slowly, moving towards them. His eyes fixed on Tristen.

"Got into a fight."

"I'm sorry grandfather."

"Mr. Dugray." Rory said, moving next to Tristen, "Your grandson was defending me."

"Rory don't…"

"No Tristen. You were defending me. Tristen is a good person Mr. Dugray." She began, "Sure he had made mistakes but he had learned his lesson."

"Young lady." He began but Rory wasn't done.

"I really care about Tristen. He stood up for me last night because he cares about me. Please don't send him away."

Janlen Dugray looked at Rory.

"Are you done young lady?"

"Yes sir."

"If you had let me finish, I was going to tell my grandson that fighting is not the answer and it never will be." Janlen began, "But that I am proud of him. You have finally learned to put someone ahead of yourself and that takes a real man."

Tristen wasn't sure what to saw. He held out his hand to his grandfather. The man looked at his hand, then opened his arms. Tristen stood there for a moment, then hugged his grandson. As Tristen pulled away, his grandfather said

"That's some girl you've got there. I wouldn't let her get away."

Tristen looked down at Rory and smiled.

I don't plan to. 

****

***Thank you all for reading. No, this isn't the end. Look for a sequel…already in progress**


End file.
